Nuevas Aventuras
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: En la era feudal, han pasado cuatro años desde que Kagura murió. Justo en el cuarto aniversario de su muerte, a una persona se le ocurre aparecer. Una persona en la que Sesshomaru termina odiando. Mientras que en la época actual, hay una jovencilla curiosa que descubre el pozo al ser guiada por una pluma. Una pluma que causara muchos problemas. (HIATUS ;; )
1. Capitulo 1 -El enamorado del viento

**Capitulo 1**

La brisa, esa hechizadora brisa, se lleva el cálido aroma consigo además de aquellas florecillas que estaban en ese prado, en ese día, en ese momento.

El aroma de esa persona en particular, que consiguió por fin su libertad, a través de la muerte.

El, hubiera querido que fuera diferente. Su mente, o quizás… su corazón no quiere olvidarla, y parece a propósito que en esa fecha, todo a su alrededor le recuerde lo incapaz que fue de salvarla.

¿Qué podría hacer Sesshomaru? Nada…. Han pasado ya cuatro años desde aquello. Hoy, se ha decidido en visitar a Rin en vez de quedarse pensando en ella todo el día sentado bajo un árbol con el aire revoloteando en su entorno.

Llego a la aldea en donde ella vive, parece ser que hay un disturbio dentro de ella. Camino un poco preocupado de que Rin no le hubiera pasado nada.

Ahome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la otra época, comprando algunos víveres, y visitando a la familia Higurashi. Por lo tanto, algunos trabajos, eran ocupados por la pequeña humana. Quien de casualidad, estaba llevando algunas hierbas medicinales hacia la casa de Kaede en la entrada a la aldea.

Vio al Inugami acercarse en el horizonte, y se emocionó tanto que casi se le cae todo lo que llevaba en las manos. Luego de acomodarse se fue al encuentro con el amo Sesshomaru.

-¡señor Sesshomaru! ¡Qué gusto verlo! –grita acercándose Rin.

Sesshomaru no emitió ni una palabra, pero si media sonrisa para la pequeña.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Rin? –pregunto el por el barullo en la aldea.

-oh… eso, parece que un príncipe anda buscando a una persona aldea por aldea. No he tenido tiempo en ir a ver, porque la Señorita Ahome fue a su época, estoy muy atareada. –dialoga mientras empiezan a caminar hacia la aldea.

Ambos entraron a la aldea, algunos se asustaron por la presencia de Sesshomaru, y salieron corriendo. Eso no sorprendió a la niña, y solo se apresuró para entrar a la cabaña de Kaede para dejar las medicinas.

El inugami espero a la niña afuera, pero algo, algo que sus oídos escucharon lo dejo paralizado. Puso más atención a ver si los escuchaba de nuevo. Podía haberse vuelto loco, estaba escuchando a alguien nombrar a Kagura

-¿Alguien ha visto, o conoce a esta mujer? ¡Se llama Kagura! –decían las voces masculinas a lo lejos.

Eran un grupo de personas. Un joven, tres adultos y un viejo, a si lo dedujo el olfato de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué querrán de ella? ¿Se trataba de la misma Kagura?

Por nada en el mundo se iba a quedar con la intriga.

Camino tranquilamente hacia esa dirección. Esas personas se estaban acercando también.

Los guardianes del parecer joven se alarmaron por la apariencia del inugami. Los aldeanos miraban críticamente la rara situación. Hasta que Kaede salió de la cabaña junto a Rin.

Ahome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la época actual ya estaban listos para regresar con algunas sopas instantáneas, papitas y dulces. Esperaban a que Sota volviera de la escuela para saludarlo, y así poder irse tranquilos. Ya que no regresarían por mucho tiempo por una misión importante en el territorio sur, en un largo viaje junto a Miroku.

Estaban el abuelo, Buyo, y la señora Higurashi, reunidos tomando el té junto a la pareja, esperando la hora de la llegada del joven.

Este llego, pero sin saber la visita de su hermana y cuñado. Llego, acompañado por alguien, inesperado por ellos.

-¡ya llegue!-grito desde la puerta. -¡y traje a Kuraidesu y a Hitomi conmigo! –alerto el joven.

Oh no, dieron escalofríos a la pareja, no esperaban para nada la compañía, y no tenían a mano la gorra para ocultar las orejas de Inuyasha, así que Ahome lo hecho rápidamente a la cocina.

Entro sota a la sala, acompañado por otras dos jóvenes. Se alegró mucho por volver a ver a su hermana luego de largos meses.

-¡hermana! –corrió a abrazarla.

Ahome inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo, mientras echaba un vistazo hacia las acompañantes. Vio a Hitomi, que alta y bonita se había puesto… y luego miro a "Kuraidesu"….

-¡! –la miro sorprendida Ahome.

Inuyasha desde la cocina, maldecía, otra vez exiliado de la gente de esta época, como detestaba esas situaciones, algo lo alejo de su pensamientos, y fue un aroma que lo hiso.

Ahome fue suavemente alejándose de su hermano, sin poder disimular su asombro.

-…. ¿Kagura? –dijo la sacerdotisa en un casi susurro.


	2. Capitulo 2 : Desconsuelo y confusión

**Capitulo 2**

-¡un Youkai! –grito uno de los guardianes de aquel joven.

Un grupo de humanos se habían metido en la aldea en busca de una mujer llamada Kagura, era un príncipe, casi de la misma altura de Sesshomaru, tez blanca y ojos claros, cabello negro azabache y mirada dulce, vestía de las más finas prendas y estaba acompañado por un anciano sirviente y tres guardias, llevaba bajo el brazo una cosa "rectangular".

Los guardias se pusieron alerta al ver la aparición del Inugami, iban a decir algo ofensivo pero la llegada de Kaede y la niña Rin se los impidió.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto dirigiéndose a los desconocidos, mientras que Rin se ponía cerca de su amo.

El joven dio un paso adelante al ver que la señora sacerdotisa no temía por el ser frente a ellos y se presentó amablemente.

-perdone la indeseada molestia, soy Koini to Kaze, el príncipe y heredero de la región Kaze, estoy en busca de una mujer, llamada Kagura, de mi amada, Kagura-suspiro- no he recibido noticias de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy desesperado, pero aún tengo la esperanza de verla, una vez mas ¿alguien la ha visto? –mientras pregunta, muestra lo que lleva bajo el brazo, era una pintura.

Sus ojos dorados no le engañaban, era Kagura, inmortalizada en un retrato, un casi idéntico, y bella figura a colores. No pudo evitar asombrase.

Y ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo este humano la conocía? ¿Cómo que "amada" Kagura? ¿Qué relación tenía con ella?

De solo imaginárselo le causaba gran repugnancia hacia el joven príncipe, y deseos de saber que sabe de Kagura.

-¡es la señorita Kagura! –exclamo Rin al reconocerla.

-niña, ¿la conoces? –dijo Koini esperanzado.

-si... Ella...ella...-balbuceaba con tristeza que asustaban al joven.

-falleció. Ella, Kagura, falleció... Hoy, hace cuatro años. –dijo Sesshomaru de repente, con un toque de tristeza.

La noticia no le cayó para nada bien. No pudo sostenerse de pie, se desplomó al suelo preocupando a su acompañantes, apenas sin poder respirar, sin poderlo creer.

-no... no. ¡No puede ser! Ella, no, no, no. –se quejaba Koini sin aceptarlo.

Su sirviente anciano se arrodillo a su lado para consolarlo.

Sesshomaru al verlo en ese estado, no se inmuto, pero sintió pena por él.

Si fuera humano, estaría como él. O peor... al no poder... salvarla.

Rin y los demás humanos presentes se entristecieron, no solo por la "muerte" de la joven, si no por el dolor de aquel Enamorado... había pasado de aldea en aldea, buscando pistas, y justo un día como hoy, se entera de su inevitable muerte. Aquel joven estaba tan abatido, que los ojos le brillaban, estaba a punto de llorar, peor quería contenerse no podía en público, sería una vergüenza.

-no, y no... ¿ahora... ahora como le haré saber que mi corazón es suyo? ¿Cómo...? ¿Como le haré saber que la amo?-sollozaba.

Aquel comentario, lleno de melancolía, solo fue oído por su anciano sirviente, y por los agudos oídos del inugami.

Estar en ese lugar era algo vergonzante y una pérdida de tiempo. Pero algo en ese joven no le dejaba salir. Quería hacerle preguntas, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Pero por lo menos sabía quién era, y en donde vivía.

Ahome no salía de su asombro, e Inuyasha no salía de la cocina, aunque sus instintos y curiosidad le decían que lo hiciera.

Al ser nombrada, la joven responde a la hermana mayor de su compañero.

-¿si...?

-tu...tu...

-¿sucede algo, Hermana? –de inmediato cuestiona Sota al notar la situación.

-es... es que... ella. –balbuceaba Ahome.

La joven de cabello castaño y suelto, ojos claros, y vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria se estaba incomodando por la forma de actuar de la sacerdotisa.

-eh... las presentare. –dijo Sota en un intento de cambiar la situación.- Hitomi, Kagura, ella es mi hermana Ahome, y mi abuelo.

-¿¿¿Kagura??? –pregunto impactada la chica azabache al oír la coincidencia.

Era la viva figura de Kagura con la única diferencia... de que ella, parecía, o era, más bien no sabía identificar bien... una humana. Se veía más joven y con la voz más aniñada, pero su apariencia le delataba, y su nombre también ¿Qué significa esto?

-sí, hermana, abuelo, Buyo, ella es, bueno, saben, mi novia Hitomi.-un poco sonrojado

-es un placer- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente la chica nombrada.

-igual yo...-sin quitar tanto su sorpresa.

-...y ella es nuestra amiga y compañera, Kagura Kuraidesu.

-... ¿gusto, en conocerla?-respondió la chica.

-el...placer es mío.-tratando de volver a su cuerda postura.

-¿podría preguntarle, porque me miraba así?-dijo apenada, la nueva Kagura.

Ahome se sonrojo al notar sus actos, y de inmediato volvió a la normalidad... casi.

-ja jajá, disculpa... es que... eres... muy parecida, a alguien que conocí, esos es todo... Alguien que... falleció.-esto último lo dijo triste.

-oh... mis condolencias...-respondió la chica del mismo tono.

-supongo que se servirán un poco de té, antes de empezar a realizar las tareas, ¿no?-pregunto amablemente el abuelo.

-aquí lo traigo-aparece la mama Higurashi con una vendeja con más te.

-gracias, mamá.-sonrió Sota.

-vuelvo enseguida-se retiró rápidamente Ahome

Se metió a la cocina. Inuyasha estaba ahí, atento.

-Ahome ¿Quién estaba ahí? –pregunto serio.

-no lo vas a creer...

-¿Kagura?

-¡si! Casi... ¿lo notase?

-si... aunque su olor es diferente, aun es reconocible. Pero... es, una humana.

-¡si! ¿Increíble no? ¿Será...?

-¿su reencarnación? Yo también quiero averiguarlo.


	3. Capitulo 3 - ¿Y esta chica?

**Capitulo 3**

Ahome no salía de su asombro, e Inuyasha no salía de la cocina, aunque sus instintos y curiosidad le decían que lo hiciera.

Al ser nombrada, la joven responde a la hermana mayor de su compañero.

-¿si…?

-tu…tu…

-¿sucede algo, Hermana? –de inmediato cuestiona Sota al notar la situación.

-es… es que… ella. –balbuceaba Ahome.

La joven de cabello castaño y suelto, ojos claros, y vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria se estaba incomodando por la forma de actuar de la sacerdotisa.

-eh… las presentare. –dijo Sota en un intento de cambiar la situación.- Hitomi, Kagura, ella es mi hermana Ahome, y mi abuelo.

-¿Kagura? –pregunto impactada la chica azabache al oír la coincidencia.

Era la viva figura de Kagura con la única diferencia… de que ella, parecía, o era, más bien no sabía identificar bien… una humana. Se veía más joven y con la voz más aniñada, pero su apariencia le delataba, y su nombre también ¿Qué significa esto?

-sí, hermana, abuelo, Buyo, ella es, bueno, saben, mi novia Hitomi.-un poco sonrojado

-es un placer- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente la chica nombrada.

-igual yo…-sin quitar tanto su sorpresa.

-…..y ella es nuestra amiga y compañera, Kagura Kuraidesu.

-… ¿gusto, en conocerla?-respondió la chica.

-el….placer es mío.-tratando de volver a su cuerda postura.

-¿podría preguntarle, porque me miraba así?-dijo apenada, la nueva Kagura.

Ahome se sonrojo al notar sus actos, y de inmediato volvió a la normalidad… casi.

-ja jajá, disculpa… es que… eres… muy parecida, a alguien que conocí, esos es todo…. Alguien que… falleció.-esto último lo dijo triste.

-oh… mis condolencias…-respondió la chica del mismo tono.

-supongo que se servirán un poco de té, antes de empezar a realizar las tareas, ¿no?-pregunto amablemente el abuelo.

-aquí lo traigo-aparece la mama Higurashi con una vendeja con más te.

-gracias, mamá.-sonrió Sota.

-vuelvo enseguida-se retiró rápidamente Ahome

Se metió a la cocina. Inuyasha estaba ahí, atento.

-Ahome ¿Quién estaba ahí? –pregunto serio.

-no lo vas a creer…

-¿Kagura?

-¡si! Casi… ¿lo notase?

-si… aunque su olor es diferente, aun es reconocible. Pero… es, una humana.

-¡si! ¿Increíble no? ¿Será…?

-¿su reencarnación? Yo también quiero averiguarlo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Hechos inesperados

Inuyasha estaba esperando a Ahome a que regresara junto al pozo, y cuando lo hiso, la guío inmediatamente a la aldea, a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

En donde se encontraba Koini, con sus acompañantes, sentados en ese lugar, el anciano sirviente intentaba dejar más tranquilo a su amo con palabras y ofreciéndole un poco de agua, aquel chico estaba sudando mucho y con los ojos llorosos. Pero resistiendo a que salieran, en casa, podría llorar todo lo que quería, no en ese lugar, no. Entraron ahí la pareja de Sango y Miroku, luego Inuyasha y Ahome. Shippo, Kohaku, Kaede y Kirara ya estaban allí.

-bien, dinos quien eres, y porque estás aquí –hablo Miroku.

-creo que mi amo no está en este momento para interrogaciones-respondió el sirviente anciano.-aparte de que ya lo había explicado...

-no importa Chujitsuna, igual hablare. –lo interrumpió Koini.

-pero señor...

-no te preocupes, esto no durará para siempre. –dijo el joven con una falsa sonrisa.

-habla ya ¿quieres? –dijo molesto Inuyasha.

-Soy Koini to Kaze, heredero de la región Kaze, vengo desde muy lejos, a buscar una persona, una mujer, de la que yo... estoy enamorado, pero no la he visto en mucho tiempo. La conocí cuando paseaba por el territorio, yo estaba cerca de allí, y andaba en busca de algo, para pintar mi más grande obra de arte, y fue cuando la encontré a ella. Le ofrecí algunas riquezas si posaba para mí. Las rechazo, pero aun así me hiso el favor...-y mientras va relatando, muestra la pintura, cual sorprende a todos- se llamaba Kagura, nos hicimos amigos desde entonces, y la he visto en pocas ocasionas mas... de las cuales me enamore profundamente de ella. Pero jamás la volví a ver. Y jamás la veré de nuevo... porque...

-está muerta. –dijo Inuyasha un poco triste, pero serio.

Esa palabra, solo lo hiso estremecer. Poniendo una cara con más angustia de la que podía tener. Y ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Su sirviente, Chujitsuna, inmediatamente le ofreció un pañuelo, él la acepto y siguió hablando.

-¿ustedes la conocían, verdad?

-si...-respondió Ahome.

-ella, era... una enemiga.-le siguió Sango.

-aunque la señorita Kagura nunca quiso serlo, solo fue obligada por su creador Naraku. Solo deseaba conseguir su libertad...-hablo Miroku.

-¿creador? –Pregunto incrédulo el sirviente.-hablan como si ella fuera...

-¿un Youkai? –pregunto irónico Inuyasha.

-¡mi señor! –Dirigiéndose a Koini- ¿usted...?

-sí, si sabía que no era humana, lo supe desde el primer momento.

-¡pero, mi lord! ¿Usted pretendía casarse con...?

-¡si! ¿Y qué importa? –interrumpió molesto el joven apretando los puños, evadiendo la mirada de los demás.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en el aire. Nadie se atrevía a decir ni media palabra.

¿Casarse? Ja, Como si ella se interesara en él... un humano débil como él...-pensó Sesshomaru, quien estaba escuchando todo desde afuera de la cabaña, con Rin dormida en brazos.

El aroma salado de las lágrimas de aquel sujeto, sí que eran desagradable. Había escuchado todo, todo, y le daba mucho asco esa persona, pero algo en su interior, sabía que era OTRA COSA. Le hirvió la sangre de rabia al escuchar como ella hiso de estampa para una pintura de ese. ¡Que descaro!

Pensaba, dejar a Rin, e irse de allí. ¿Pero cómo dejar a la niña entre tanta chusma?

Aprovecho ese silencio para ser inoportuno. Entro a la cabaña, robándose la atención, pero este no hiso caso a las miradas y fue a dejar a Rin sobre su cama. Bajándola despacio, y arropándola bien. Koini miraba muy atento al Youkai que le dio la difícil noticia.

-... ¿Cómo murió? –de repente pregunto el joven, esperando a que el Inugami le dijera.

-...en libertad. –murmuro Sesshomaru.

Nadie esperaba que Sesshomaru le respondiera. Y de esa manera.

El chico guardo silencio. Esperaba algo más detallado pero aquellas palabras eran suficientes.

-su creador Naraku, al descubrir que lo estaba traicionando, la asesino. –hablo Ahome, con nostalgia.

-murió... por salvar a mi hermano...Kohaku...-suspiro también de la misma manera Sango.

Las palabras mezcladas con el recuerdo mortificaban a Sesshomaru, ni él sabía porque seguía ahí. Quizás el deseo de despedirse Rin, porque no pensaba regresar a esa odiosa aldea en mucho tiempo.

En un momento, todo se detuvo. El tiempo, la luz y el sonido. TODO ¿Qué significa esto?

¿¿Ya estoy alucinando??¡EL AROMA DE KAGURA! ¿Era ella?

Se olía diferente, pero era ella. ¿Cómo? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Había quedado perplejo frente a todos. Inuyasha también empezaba a cambiar el ceño y mover la nariz lentamente.


End file.
